Forum:YouTube vs OGG
15:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) "We should use both in an way that the .ogg files are necessary addable" like for sounds, the ogg videos however is for quick overview videos for weapons, it mean that they can be picture linked if it dont suit article layout. Check out the vietnam m16 page for an exsample about picture linking: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M16#Battlefield:_Bad_Company_2:_Vietnam i know that wikia isn't wikipedia but they are somewhat equal, .ogg is choosed to the standard sound & video format on wikipedia this should we take serius and take an notice of. I understand that some people have problems about that they browsers can't read .ogg files so therefore youtube videos may suit well for them. Maxwell123 16:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so why not consider mobile users. For the past three weeks, I was using my Blackberry to keep up with the goings on. That phone, despite being one of the best on the market, couldn't play .oggs or .ogvs. It could, however, play YouTube videos. Also, as we are NOT Wikipedia, and despite them using .oggs "as standard", we try to make our information accessible to everyone, which means that .oggs aren't the best way to play stuff. Also, with .oggs, as people can download them, we are technically going to have to license them all, unlike YT videos which are licensed under YT licenses. We have a YT account for a reason anyway. - 16:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Per Pete; I've never been able to see .OGGs. Not even on my semi-brand-new computer. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The reason Wikipedia uses OGG because they can't embed YouTube videos. YouTube is superior, and since we can use it, we should. Your videos would make a great way to start using the site's channel more. Why not give it a go at least? - 16:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) is fine. .OGG is good for very short videos/sound extracts. --Callofduty4 16:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, they're great, if you can see/hear them... - 17:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I've been against the usage of OGGs for a while now, because not everybody can use them. YT embeds can do everything OGGs can. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe we even try it out: however we can try picture link those small videos then. And yes its possible to picture link youtube films. Firing the M16/M16A1 Or using an bigger fram symbol for linking videos: --Maxwell123 19:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why link when you can embed...? - 19:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I mean the picture can self link to the video tab down on the page if you understand, like we discussed in the past, people should't leave this wikia by direct youtube clicks. Maxwell123 19:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Sheesh,I'm gone at work for a whole day and I miss an important discussion... ::Anyways, I'm more inclined to go the YT route. If everyone can't use .oggs/.ogvs, then the decision should already be made to go with YT. ::Also, Maxwell, there's this wonderful thing called (minus the id="0" BS that comes with using nowiki). Essentially the same thing as a regular picture gallery but with embedded YT videos instead. Examples of this are the video sections on both Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield 3. 23:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: They don't even need to be in videogalleries, they can just be embedded, see... - 12:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Proposal I would like to propose that we start uploading the sort of videos that Maxwell has been, but to YT instead, then embed them here. Once we have videos, we no longer need the sound files either, so we can phase out both ogg and ogv files ASAP - 19:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) If you want just upload those files to the bf wiki channel then try place them here, however it need to be more discussed about the future of .ogg on bf wiki Maxwell123 19:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) But we have solid consensus on TWO occasions, here and at Forum:Add in-game weapon animation, that .oggs aren't necessary when we have the YouTube channel. There is no need for further debate on this subject. Frankly, any further debate's a waste of time repeating stuff that we have said already. - 08:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I totally agree. Maxwell, you say that if I want I can upload them to YT, but to do that I need you to email me the files (officialbfwiki@gmail.com) - and not just the one's you've already uploaded, but any more that you want submitting. I'll get them uploaded and we can get to work on using them. Agreed? - 12:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) We can atleast give it an try and it may increase the total bf wiki channel view count on youtube, ok i can send you some files Maxwell123 12:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) }}